


Girl meets Manhattan's lies

by SeOrganizaEsteves



Category: Girl Meets World, lucaya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeOrganizaEsteves/pseuds/SeOrganizaEsteves
Summary: Welcome to Manhattan, a wonderful place to be in. Come with me and meet the new guy from Texas, the famous and rich Hart family, the sweet and insecure Matthews, the ambitious Matthews, the smart and revengeful Bradford and a lot of lies, betrayals, interests. What family means? Would you do anything for money and power? Would you forgive someone you love? How much you cost?





	Girl meets Manhattan's lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
Welcome to one more of my stories. So, I'm already letting some people know that you need to be patient with some couples out there.  
How are you doing today?  
English is not my native language so sorry for some nonsense or rudeness out there.  
This story will be very different from the others, and I do not think any character will be a pure lovely person here.  
Everyone makes mistakes and learn from them.  
So Welcome to Manhattan's world!

Lucas moves the content inside his cereal bowl with a spoon with no desire to eat it at all again. Maybe the reason for his possible lack of hunger was the nervousness of his first day at that private school in New York. Private school and New York, two things he could never think would happen in his life. His eyes fell on the tiny brunette sitting in front of him and he realized that she had barely touched her breakfast too. Perhaps this new reality hurts her even more than him since he was older and Lucas knew that nothing was forever.  
"Come on kids, you need to eat your breakfast or you two are going to be late!"  
Said their mom putting coffee in her cup. She was stunning in her white and gray clothes that suit on her perfectly, her long dark hair was loose making her look even younger than she is.  
"I know, first days are pretty scary. Look at me! I'm shaking and I'm a grown-up woman." she said checking if all she needed was in her purse. "I hope Mr. Minkus is a good person to work with."  
One of the reasons they were there was because their mom had gotten a job as the private assistant of Mr. Minkus, an important financial entrepreneur. She had not been able to believe it when she had got the call because she had seen more qualified people than she is on the day of the interview, and she had ended up saying some nonsense that she had shared at the dinner in that night with her kids.  
"You'll do good!"  
He said and saw his mom smile at him gratefully.  
"Thank you, Honey! You'll also do good today. I am so grateful to your godfather, you are going to Abigail Adams High School one of the most important private school in the city. They are responsible for sending many brilliant students to the Ivy League colleges. Amy is going to John Quincy Adams Middle School where usually Abigail Adams High School picks their students."  
"It's just a regular school, mom."  
"It's not just a normal school. Do you have any idea how many doors will open for you after you graduated? Have you ever thought that you could get on the football team and then get a scholarship to college? "  
"I don't know if they will want me in..."  
"Of course, they will! You were one of the best players at the other school, John said that it was something that caught the attention of the school board when they were considering your admission."  
"I do not think you should be so hopeful about the colleges..."  
"I know Lucas. These past years have not been easy for you, to any of us. We all make mistakes and they know it. I know you've learned from the past and I know you'll try to be the best version of you. I trust you, I know you will know how to make the right decisions."  
She came over and laid a kiss on his forehead.  
"So, you're going to take me to school?"  
Said the brunette looking at her mom.  
"Your brother is going to take you, of course, if all is working well on his truck."  
Lucas laughed.  
"You said she could not make it, but here we are in New York and she is pretty good."  
"For now, that old lady is acceptable, but if something happens call me or call your godfather."  
"Don't worry, I will."  
"Mandy told me that Missy will show where is everything in that school for you, so be nice to her."  
"Well...I'll try it!"  
"We will see it!"

-###############-#####################-####-

Lazily, she opened her blue eyes and saw the tall, dark-haired guy putting on his pants in a hurry.  
"Good Morning!"  
He turned to her and smiled.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead!"  
"Where are you going with so much hurry?"  
She said as she stretched, feeling her body being embraced by the super comfortable mattress on her bed.  
"I have a morning class today."  
"So boring! Well, you could not go today so we could have a little more fun together."  
Said she smirking and sitting on the bed, he laughed and approached her and laid a kiss on her forehead.  
"Well, it's a tempting idea. I would love to have some good time but, unfortunately, I can't miss another class."  
He picked up his shirt from the floor and put it on.  
"What a pity!"  
She said sadly in a sigh.  
"I'm free tomorrow night, we can plan on doing something."  
"What would be this something? A date?"  
"I don't know Maya. We can do something interesting since you and my niece won't do anything."  
"Oh shit!" She said lightly slapping her forehead as she remembered that she had agreed to watch a movie with Riley. "I completely forgot that I have to go out with her tomorrow."  
He laughed when he saw her throwing herself into bed.  
"Just send me a text when you get home and I'll come over." he said as he knelt on the bed, getting on top of her "and then" his fingers began to play with a lock of her hair "we can have some good time."  
Maya smiled and he leaned in to kiss her slowly, Maya put her legs wrapped around his hip and pulled him down, something he didn't protest. Josh's hands ran down her skin from under his old shirt that she was wearing and Maya found herself gasping as his mouth found the perfect spot on her neck. She moved her hip against his and felt him respond to her and she could see that he was already getting into the mood which would lead him to miss his class again.  
Josh ended the kiss and Maya felt his body pull away from her a little, and then his hand stopped on her panties and Maya found herself rubbing up against his hand what made him laugh.  
"You're already needing me, huh?"  
"It's not my fault that you are so talented."  
"Yeah, I am, right?!"  
He said so proud of himself and heard her moan when he increased his speed. Maya's hands went to the zipper of his pants when he reduces the speed of his fingers on her.  
They didn't have much time, maybe another five minutes until her mom walks in to wake her up, so Josh helped her take his pants along with his underwear. Maya pushed him on the bed and he saw her sit on his lap and then she smiled at him so fucking provocative while she moved over him, making him feel that good friction on his lower areas. Josh found himself holding the blonde's waist allowing her to tease him a little bit and then one of his hands went to her blond hair, tugging her blond waves and pulling her down uniting their lips for a few seconds. Maya moved away a little and he could see the desire in her now dark blue eyes. She bit her bottom lip and then the comfortable heat was around him and he found himself closing his eyes while she welcomes him.  
Josh felt her nails in his skin while he increased the intensity of their movements. His eyes looked for her blue eyes but found them closed while she focused on the pleasure he was giving her. A knock on the door takes them out of their little world and the familiar voice of Katy sounded from behind the door.  
"Maya, Wake up! You have twenty minutes to be down there to breakfast."  
"Damn!" said Maya softly biting her lips to prevent a moan from coming out of her mouth "I'm coming, mom!"  
They heard the laughter of Katy and Josh laughed too as he increased his pace because the possibility of getting caught made him so fucking turn on.  
"I've been heard this story every day." Maya bit her hand to keep from being too loud "in five minutes I'll be back and if I find you lying on this bed I'll throw cold water on you. Do you understood?"  
"Yes, mom!"  
She said louder than she intended, Josh covered her mouth as he changed the intensity of his movements.  
He wasn't being gentle to her at all and he knows she likes it like that. Josh was going as fast and deep as he could, his hand went to her center, rubbing it to give her even more friction so that they could be done soon so Katy would not catch him there. And then he saw the blonde tremble beneath him.  
"Shit!"  
"Oh shit, Maya!"  
He whispered when he felt her muscles tighten around him before feeling his body collapse, his body involuntarily moving as he fell over her.  
Maya gave soft kisses over his face as they both tried to catch their breath. They had only two minutes until Katy was back and Maya didn't want her mom to catch her with a guy inside her, so she patted his arm.  
"Move, she's coming back!"  
He laughed.  
"As if it were easy for you."  
"We get only two minutes to go into the bathroom and take a shower. And if you are a good boy, you can make it and get in at the beginning of your class."  
"Well, I'm definitely not a good boy, since I have to climb your porch every time that I want to get a good time alone with you."  
"Well, you can get some breakfast with us."  
"Sure, and tell your dad that I'm fucking his little daughter so good. That would be epic!" he laughs "Good thing he doesn't hate me for now. At the moment I'm just the responsible uncle who cares about the welfare of one of his niece's best friends."  
"One of his niece's best friends? I'm the only one! And I think he'd like the idea of us together."  
Maya moaned as she felt him pulling away, Josh got up looking around and Maya sat on the bed watching him.  
"I think he likes the idea of us being friends. What dad would not like just that?"  
She felt the air changing drastically as if he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, Maya saw herself hug her body without thinking on it.  
"Yeah, you're right!"  
"Not to mention he would not like the idea of me being here alone with you." Josh turned to her buttoning his pants "he would probably make Sam spy on us."  
"She wouldn't be a problem, I already caught Peyton sneaking out of her room a couple of times."  
"Well, I'm going. If I'm lucky I'll be there only five minutes late."  
Josh put his shirt on and walked over to her, giving a gentle kiss on her lips as a goodbye.  
"Are you sure you can not pick me up today? there will not be anyone at home this afternoon."  
She begged with a hopeful smile.  
"I'm sorry, Maya! As much as I want to see you in that uniform I, unfortunately, have an appointment today." He saw her sad smile "but as soon as you are at home tomorrow, send me a text that I'll come over quickly and then we can have some good fun together."  
He said smiling and saw a true small smile on her face, she was looking forward to it.  
"It's all right!"  
"See you tomorrow?"  
"See ya!"  
He said going to the door of her porch taking his jacket on the way, Maya watched him leave the room and threw herself on the bed again. She hated it, hated that she could only have those few hours together, she hated they had to keep it a secret.  
"I said five minutes!"  
Maya jumped up on the bed and saw her mom standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
Have a great week.  
See you around!


End file.
